Daughter of Darkness
by LiveToGive
Summary: The Hero of Cyrodiil can't take the fame anymore and she goes to drastic measures to be alone. When it doesn't quite turn out the way she had hoped, an opportunity of a life time happens by and changes her mind.


_*This is my first story on the site. Please let me know if you see any errors I missed. The rating will most likely change once I progress through the story._

_**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games._

Chapter 1:

It was foggy and raining- for me a perfect night that fit my mood.

I never wanted any of it... the attention, the adoration, the love, the fame. All I wanted was to be left alone! But I came to the conclusion that it was never going to happen. Which was exactly the reason I was about to do, what I was about to do.

I stood on the very edge of bridge that crossed from the Water Front District over to the other side of the Imperial City. I didn't wobble because of my high balance and acrobatics, but that didn't matter. All that did was I still had the gull to jump off. However, I didn't plan on having people witnessing the act. I should have figured some poor fool would follow me, of course my head being in the clouds I did not notice him, and he ran (screaming) for the guards. I then had at least two dozen people scream at me not to do it, my life was valued too much. That just made me want to do it even more. I heard whispers from some saying I hadn't been the same since I went through that strange door, which wasn't the least bit true. I've always felt this way but since crossing over there I'd been able to express it.

Others whispered about there being no life left in me since Martin died.

To think, the only reason this all happened to me was because I was in the wrong jail cell at the wrong time. Although most would say I'm lucky, I'd much rather still be in jail. Just because I witnessed the emperor's death, the Blades seemed to think it was my destiny to help them restore the empire. I guess they couldn't do the job right themselves, so they needed outside help from an ex skooma addict. And by outside help I mean practically do everything myself. The only reason I continued to help them was because I couldn't help but like Martin. Maybe it was because he was selfless- and a priest no less- but there was something that made you instantly like the guy. And after he died I saw no other reason to help the Blades anymore. And, lucky for me, they didn't seem to need me anymore either. So, maybe the townspeople were right about that.

But, I was tired of living up to their expectations... And by 'their' I mean everyone's!

I only joined the Mage's, Fighter's, and Thieve's Guilds because I needed the money. But because I did they think I'm even more of the hero I'm not.

I stepped even closer to the edge which only made everyone's voices escalate. I threw my hands over my ears as an attempt to block out the sound. It didn't work in the slightest. Finally, I jumped and everything went quiet- but not for long.

I should have known things wouldn't end the way I wanted them to. I landed and it hurt like a son of a bitch. But, sadly (for me at least) I was still alive. Damn my high acrobatics.

Everyone shouted and started to run toward me. However, the guards shushed them and rushed to my side, picked me up, and carried me to the nearest inn. Before we got there I passed out. When I woke up, as many people that could possibly fit into the room were present. Someone who looked like a beggar handed me a glass of water and I hesitantly accepted and drank it.

"Have you gone mad," A guard exclaimed.

"Maybe," Was my only response. Worn and mentally exhausted I laid back down on the bed I awoke on. The guard took that as a sign to leave me alone for the time being and he gestured everyone else to go as well. I sighed and tightly closed my eyes. However, a soft pad of feet, only expertly trained ears could hear, made them snap back open. The man who had followed me from the Waterfront District who had also ran to get the guards stood in my room. Seeing me notice him, his eyes widened.

"I.. I'm sorry. I..." He sputtered.

"You!" I shouted before changing my tone into a whisper. "You. This is all your fault! I didn't want any of this and you made it worse. Why were you following me?" When he didn't answer I snapped, "Why!"

"I just... Wanted to admire you." He croaked.

"Can't stand it," I madly whispered, to myself more than anything. I subtly reached down, pulled a small knife out of my boot, and hid it in my sleeve. I then stood up and slowly walked over to the trembling man. He instantly relaxed when I wrapped my arms around him; such a simple gesture, yet it can be so deceitful. I lifted the knife and thrust it deep into his spine. His scream was stifled by my hand covering his mouth, turning it into a mere gasp. When his body went limp I let him fall to the ground. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do before I decided to look in the hall to make sure no one was there. Once the coast was clear I dragged his body across the hall. Skillfully, not without practice, I picked the lock on the door and placed him on top of the bed. No one would know how long he was there, I had hoped.

Feeling much better I walked back to my room, lied down, and went back to bed. However, I didn't sleep for long.

When I awoke I felt a deep chill cross through my body, although I was covered from head to toe in thick armor. Standing over my bed in the darkness was a man barely visible, even to my keen eyes, in a dark robe and hood that was black as night.

He whispered, almost purred, "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

By his tone of voice he seemed to be of no threat so I let him continue.

"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased... That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family..."

I stood up, crossed my arms, and stared at him.

"So, I have your rapt attention. Splendid. Now listen closely. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

I nodded and sat back on the bed. Lucien chuckled and stuck out his hand as if to tell me he had yet to finish.

"Please accept this gift from the Dark Brotherhood," He held out a small blade of which I stuck in my other, unoccupied, boot. "It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon."

I laid down on my side and glanced over but he was already gone.

I needed to rest well, for I had a long journey ahead of me. Maybe I'd find a purpose to life after all.


End file.
